


jung jaehyun is a fucking teaser

by yunobabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, jaehyun is kind of a brat, johnny is jealous of yuta
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunobabe/pseuds/yunobabe
Summary: yuno sabia que não deveria provocar johnny, mas ele nunca aprendia.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 13





	jung jaehyun is a fucking teaser

**Author's Note:**

> também postado no social spirit !

jaehyun sabia melhor do que ninguém que não deveria provocar johnny. o jung já sofreu punições o suficiente para aprender a ser um bom menino, mas quem diz que ele gostava de ser obediente? jaehyun gostava de ver o olhar duro do mais velho sobre si. gostava de observar o maxilar trincado de johnny quando ele se segurava para não o punir ali, na frente de todos os outros membros. e gostava mais ainda da sensação de ter sua bundinha ardida dos tapas que receberia no fim do dia.

esse era um daqueles dias, onde yuno acordava se sentindo especialmente confiante. tanto que achou que passar o dia provocando o namorado seria o melhor jeito para conseguir o que queria no fim do dia: uma foda bem gostosa. ao decorrer do dia o coreano fez questão de se esfregar o máximo possível em yuta, passando a mão em seu abdômen e braços, sussurrando em seu ouvido e soltando risadinhas que faziam o sangue de johnny ferver. já jaehyun estava adorando a vista do namorado tentando se controlar para não o arrastar até algum canto e lhe dar uns bons tapas, ele sabia muito bem do ciúmes que o namorado sentia do pobre japonês e estava aproveitando muito bem disso.

yuno fez questão de dançar o mais sensualmente possível no treino de hoje, passando a mão pelo próprio corpo e mordendo os lábios, tudo isso enquanto mantia contato visual com o mais velho pelo grande espelho da sala de dança. e ao final do treino, protagonizando uma ceninha provocante junto a donghyuck, onde os dois esfregavam seus corpos um no outro rebolando sem pudor algum enquanto tinham expressões totalmente eróticas em seus rostos. e ver yuta olhando para seu namorado com aquele olhar sério enquanto mordia o lábio inferior fez johnny serrar os dentes tamanho ciúmes. porém a cereja do bolo foi quando jaehyun resolveu se sentar no colo de doyoung bem na frente do americano, lhe lançando um sorriso safado enquanto proferia a seguinte frase:

— seu colo é tão confortável doie hyung, eu poderia sentar em você o dia todo.

e ah, como isso tirou johnny completamente do sério. é claro que ele sabia das intenções de jaehyun, sabia que ele só fazia isso para o provocar, sabia que ele só queria ver até onde seu controle iria, mas não conseguia evitar de ficar irado. o seo teve que se segurar com todas as suas forças para não agarrar yuno pelo pescoço e o arrastar para o quarto, afim de lhe dar uns bons tapas e deixar sua bundinha totalmente marcada com os dedos de sua mão. mas johnny sabia que era exatamente isso que o jung almejava. ele queria ver johnny, que sempre lida com qualquer situação de forma calma, se descontrolando. mas ele estava muito enganado se achou que o mais velho cederia assim tão fácil, pobre jaehyun, até parece não conhecer seu namorado. e johnny sabia exatamente como tratar seu garotinho desobediente. ele sabia que se provocasse de volta jaehyun passaria a se comportar como uma putinha desesperada pela sua atenção, já que yuno não suportava ser ignorado, e muito menos não ter toda a atenção de johnny sobre si.

johnny fingiu não ver o namorado cheio de dengo pra cima de jungwoo na van que os levava de volta ao dormitório, quase montado em cima do garoto e ameaçando deixar beijos em seu pescoço. ao invés disso, o americano passou a distribuir elogios doces a taeyong, acariciando os fios recém pintados de rosa do líder que agora tinha a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. estavam sentados lado a lado e johnny pode ver pelo canto dos olhos o exato momento em que yuno percebeu o que estava acontecendo. o menino se afastou do mais novo e passou a olhar para si, provavelmente esperando que fosse retribuído, mas johnny não o deu atenção, continuando a conversar com o lee.

ao descerem do dormitório todos foram para seus respectivos quartos, loucos para finalmente descansarem, menos johnny, que avisou que ajudaria taeyong a cozinhar o jantar. o seo teve que segurar o sorriso ao ver o biquinho que jaehyun tinha nos lábios. ele tinha um olhar totalmente perdido e o seguia pela cozinha como um cachorrinho atrás do dono.

— você precisa de algo, hyunie? — a voz doce de taeyong ecoou na cozinha.

— n-não... eu só queria conversar com o johnny hyung. — jaehyun tinha a voz baixinha e olhava com olhinhos pidões.

— tenho certeza que você pode esperar, não é jae? a gente conversa depois do jantar. — johnny o respondeu sorrindo docemente.

— mas hyung-

jaehyun estava pronto para contestar o namorado, mas apenas o olhar que o mesmo lançou em sua direção o fez ficar quietinho. johnny era o único que conseguia colocar yuno de volta em seu lugar com apenas uma olhada.

— acho bom se preparar direito e colocar o plug. não terei dó desse seu cuzinho mais tarde. — sussurou ríspido em seu ouvido fazendo o coreano assentir e subir para seu quarto de cabeça baixa.

quando o jantar ficou pronto todos os rapazes se juntaram a mesa para apreciar a comida que johnny e taeyong haviam preparado. jaehyun sabia que estava ferrado apenas pelo olhar que recebeu mais cedo. ele estava sentado ao lado do namorado e tentava a todo custo fazer com que johnny o olhasse, mas parecia que ele nem estava ali, sendo totalmente ignorado. o plug dentro de si raspava em sua próstata vez ou outra, o deixando mais frustrado a cada segundo e fazendo jaehyun se remexer na cadeira em busca de mais contato.

— está tão desesperado assim? você parece uma cadelinha no cio rebolando desse jeito. aposto que está imaginando meu pau enfiado bem fundo, não é? — johnny dizia baixinho no ouvido de jaehyun, fazendo o último apertar os lábios para não deixar nenhum som escapar de sua garganta tamanho o tesão que sentia. os outros membros nem prestavam atenção nos dois, ocupados demais na conversa que tinham sobre o filme que assistiriam mais tarde, e johnny usou isso a seu favor para continuar sussurrando coisas sujas no ouvido do namorado, que se tornava mais e mais vermelho. o jung segurava os talheres com força enquanto apertava as coxas uma contra a outra em busca de fricção em seu pau latejante, sua cueca já completamente encharcada pelo pré-gozo grudava em seu membro duro. sua cabeça pendia para frente fazendo seus fios de cabelo esconderem os olhinhos fechados que se reviraram em puro tesão e seu lábio inferior era mordido com força.

logo após todos terminarem de comer e decidirem quem ficaria responsável por lavar a louça, os meninos se reuniram na sala para assistir ao filme que tanto comentaram durante o jantar.

— vocês não vão se sentar? — taeil perguntou olhando para o casal que ainda se encontrava em pé.

— nós temos algo para conversar então iremos subir, bom filme pra vocês. — johnny disse ao ver o olhar choroso e desesperado que jaehyun lançou em sua direção, logo puxando o mais novo escada a cima.

— johnny... — manhou ao que foi lançado na cama com brutalidade. — eu preciso você...

— precisa é, amor?

— uhum... — jaehyun tinha aquela expressão deliciosa de quando estava excitado no rosto e que enlouquecia johnny.

— devia ter pensado nisso mais cedo. — riu maldoso. — se tivesse sido obediente eu poderia te foder bem gostosinho agora mas você resolveu ser uma vagabunda, não é? — o seo tinha o tom de voz manso porém firme e dominante, fazendo jaehyun soltar um gemidinho e amolecer todinho na cama.

— e-eu sinto muito, j-john... — gaguejou enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

johnny então juntou seus lábios num beijo deliciosamente quente e molhado. o americano mordia seu lábio inferior de leve e chupava sua língua de um jeito tão gostoso que fazia o jung gemer todo manhosinho. ele estava tão preso no beijo e na sensação dos lábios do seo marcando seu pescoço que mal notou quando suas roupas deixaram seu corpo, só percebendo quando seu membro foi de encontro ao abdômen definido do namorado.

— seu pau está todo babado, você quer gozar, princesa? — johnny esfregou o dedo bem na pontinha fazendo o rapaz embaixo de si se contorcer todinho.

— s-sim... por favor-ah me deixa gozar?

— não. — afastou a mão saindo de cima do rapaz que choramingou e remexeu o quadril contra o ar em busca de fricção. — de joelhos. — ordenou e jaehyun logo acatou, se ajoelhando na frente do mais velho e o olhando com a boquinha vermelha entreaberta, salivando para chupar o pau do namorado mas esse parecia ter outra ideia em mente.

— você quer me chupar, huh? quer engasgar no pau até sentir minha porra descendo na tua garganta? — ele tinha um sorrisinho convencido no rosto e o coreano só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça, seu olhar totalmente fixado no cacete a sua frente. — hm é realmente uma pena... eu adoraria ter sua boquinha me mamando mas você foi tão desobediente hoje. — sua mão subia e descia numa massagem deliciosa e lenta, fazendo johnny soltar gemidinhos baixos e roucos vez ou outra.

— por favor john... — jaehyun agora olhava em seus olhos, mantendo contato visual enquanto o lançava seu melhor olhar pidão.

— nah ah, gatinho, esse é o começo do seu castigo. vai ter que apenas observar enquanto eu gozo bem na sua frente. — sorriu maldoso e jaehyun quase chorou ali mesmo. johnny sabia muito bem da fixação oral do namorado e estava usando isso para puni-lo. — mãos pra trás. — o coreano não demorou a retirar suas mãos da onde se encontravam apertando as coxas grossas do namorado, logo as entrelaçando atrás de suas costas.

— abre a boquinha e põe a língua pra fora, princesa. — mandou e o jung obedeceu, ficando com a língua rente ao membro do americano. — isso amor, baba no pau todinho. — saliva escorria por toda a língua rosada de yuno e caia no cacete de johnny, o deixando todo melado e brilhante. a cena era tão fodidamente sexy que o seo não conseguiu conter o rosnado que saiu de sua garganta.

johnny aumentou a velocidade de sua mão, punhetando o próprio pau com força. jaehyun gemia junto ao namorado enquanto rebolava sobre seus calcanhares tentando fazer o plug que ainda estava dentro de si se mexer. ele tinha as bochechas vermelhas, olhos de pupilas dilatadas estavam marejados e sua boquinha entreaberta tinha a língua de fora, que raspava na cabeça do cacete de johnny vez ou outra. o olhar desesperado no rosto do jung só fazia johnny se divertir ainda mais.

— hm eu vou gozar. — o seo gemia grave sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximando. ele olhava no fundo dos olhos de jaehyun quando sua mão acelerou ainda mais nos movimentos, sorrindo de um jeitinho cafajeste ao ouvir o gemido que o outro soltou. johnny soltou um rosnado antes de finalmente gozar, esporrando por toda sua mão, que escorria por toda sua extensão até cair na linguinha rosada de jaehyun. gemendo desesperado ele passava a língua por todo o pau do mais velho, tentado capturar todo o gozo do outro.

— johnny... eu preciso gozar... — jaehyun tinha a voz afinada e manhosa, ele sentia que iria explodir se não gozasse, seu pau latejava e seu rabinho piscava ao redor do plug, louco para ter algo o fodendo.

— de quatro na cama. — ficando na posição que fora mandado, jaehyun sentia o olhar de johnny queimar em sua bunda. o primeiro tapa foi estalado em suas bandas e logo vieram o segundo, o terceiro e assim por diante. jaehyun já sentia sua bundinha arder, soltando gemidos cada vez mais altos.

— calado, vadia. — johnny deu um tapa especialmente mais forte, fazendo o jung quase gritar. o seo retirou o plug de dentro de si, fazendo sua entradinha piscar e jaehyun choramingar sentindo falta de ser preenchido. — não era isso que você queria? levar uns tapas nesse rabo até não poder mais andar?

— johnny eu-ah... eu preciso-hm

— precisa de que, meu bem? de um cacete aqui? — rodeou o cuzinho do outro com o dedo, vendo jaehyun assentir com a cabeça repetidamente, não conseguindo nem falar direito tamanho seu desespero para ser fodido. johnny apenas riu antes de socar seu pau, já duro novamente, naquele buraquinho quente de uma vez.

— porra que delícia... — johnny gemeu sentindo o aperto gostoso que o cuzinho de jaehyun fazia em seu pau. já o jung tremia todinho, gemendo alto e manhosinho ao ter o caralho grande do seo o alargando de um jeito tão delicioso.

— mete johnny... por favor mete com força... — implorava para o namorado, que até agora estava parado dentro de si.

— mas devagar é tão gostoso jae. — johnny tinha um sorriso totalmente descarado no rosto enquanto se movia lentamente, arrastando seu pau devagarinho até ficar só a cabecinha e logo empurrando para dentro de novo. o jung gemia choroso sentindo a pontinha do pau do namorado tocar em sua próstata todas as vezes, e implorava para que o outro o fodesse do jeito que queria.

atendendo aos pedidos manhosos do menino, johnny passou a meter com força, do jeito que jaheyun havia pedido. ele socava seu pau no buraquinho do jung, suas bolas batiam fortemente contra a bundinha marcada, fazendo o outro gemer cada vez mais alto.

— com você gritando desse jeito o resto dos meninos já devem ter te ouvido sendo fodido. — johnny rosnou no ouvido do outro e sentiu seu cuzinho piscar ao redor de seu pau. — é isso o que você quer, princesa, que eles te ouçam? quer que o yuta escute você sendo fodido bem gostoso? que ele escute você gritando meu nome?

— nngh... johnny- ah

— aposto que já quis que ele te comesse, que já se imaginou quicando no colo dele. — johnny metia ainda mais forte, suas mãos apertavam a cinturinha de jaehyun com possessividade. — mas você é meu não é? é o meu pau que te fode tão bem, que te faz gritar.

— só o seu john...

— boa putinha. — sorriu e agarrou o pescoço de jaehyun, forçando o rapaz a ficar de joelhos.

— eu tô vindo-hm... me deixa gozar, john, p-por favor... — jaehyun implorava por alívio. seus olhinhos se reviravam e seu corpo todo tremia, se o namorado não estivesse o segurando ele estaria espalhado pela cama.

— que garotinho obediente pedindo permissão, nem parecia a putinha desesperada por atenção de hoje a tarde. — a cama batia na parede com força e johnny apertou o pescoço de jaehyun, deixando a marca de seus dedos na pele bonita.

— e-eu aprendi minha lição!

— então goza pra mim, amor. — e jaehyun obedeceu, soltando um último gemidinho manhoso antes de gozar com força e sujar os lençóis.

— você tá me apertando tanto. — johnny grunhiu ao ter o buraquinho de jaehyun o apertando fortemente devido a seu orgasmo.

— goza dentro-hm... me enche de porra vai... — o jung falou dengosinho enquanto rebolava com a última força que tinha.

— não, essa é a última parte do seu castigo. — retirando o pau do rabinho de jaehyun, johnny se levantou ficando de frente para o mesmo. ele punhetava seu cacete rapidamente e com força, urrando quando finalmente sentiu seu orgasmo tomar conta de si e esporrando na cara bonita de jaehyun, pintando seu rostinho com seu gozo. o jung tinha a língua para fora e passava os dedos pelo rosto, capturando toda a porra de johnny e levando até seus lábios para saborear.

— que conversa mais interessante a desses dois né. — taeil ironizou no andar debajxo da casa fazendo todos os rapazes rirem.


End file.
